


Gentleness (in a blood-soaked world)

by AngeNoir



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Facial Shaving, Gentleness, Intimacy, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something calming, soothing, that they share between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness (in a blood-soaked world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> sorry it's so short; I hope you like it

Jake likes to shave Cougar’s beard.

Likes to sit down between Cougar’s knees, an old razor and brush in his hands. Likes to cradle Cougar’s chin, scrape the blade delicately over Cougar’s face and neck.

Cougar lets him do it. It’s not like Cougar can’t do it himself, like Cougar told Jake to do it.

But this small act of care, of gentleness in their blood-soaked world – Cougar’s shoulders lose a little tension during these times, and Jake’s quick tongue slows, stops, during these moments.

It’s highly intimate in multiple ways, but the team, if they think it’s more than just that slow glide of a blade over soft skin, well, they don’t say anything. Cougar and Jake don’t confirm it.

What they have with one another is more than enough. They don’t need others’ commentary, others’ approval. They have always been, will always be, enough for one another. So when they have the time, when they find a safehouse and hunker down, when they are back on base, when they’re on leave, Cougar will wake up in the morning and yawn, stretch his arms. He’ll pad to the bathroom and shower, piss, clean himself as thoroughly as he could. He’ll leave his beard alone, and moments later Jake will ghost into the bathroom behind him, hair messy and pillow creases lining his cheek. He’ll put the toilet seat down, put the lid down, and Cougar will sit, spread his knees. Jake will fall to his, knee-walk over and lean against Cougar’s leg.

He’ll let out a long sigh, and Cougar will bury fingers in Jake’s hair, stroke his thumb over the short hairs at the base of Jake’s neck. Then he’ll hand Jake the razor, and the brush, and the cream, and he’ll hold perfectly still as Jake sits up and cares for his partner.

They’ve never needed words to define them, never needed labels or boxes to fit in. Instead, Jake will finish up, carefully dry Cougar’s face and then he’ll lean up, even closer, sharing his breath with Cougar, and then Cougar will lean forward and Jake will smell the shaving cream, the freshness of Cougar’s skin.

Some days they go back to bed for hours, Jake begging beneath Cougar or Cougar taunting Jake, Jake reducing Cougar to whimpers and moans or Cougar yowling at Jake’s pace. Other days they’ll go on with their life.

Their team is close, make no mistake, but Clay and Roque and Pooch all know Cougar orbits Jake and Jake orbits Cougar, and they close rank around them. What those two have found… it’s precious. Important. Violence stamps out that gentleness, breaks down the weak, shatters the sympathetic. That those two manage to find some measure of peace within this world…

The Losers stick together. They protect their own.

And they always will.


End file.
